


【CBGG】Bad Dream

by loveHal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveHal/pseuds/loveHal
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	【CBGG】Bad Dream

CBGG Bad Dream

克雷登斯从床上起身，月光透过窗户穿过来，冷的让人心发慌。  
他的房间的窗户是巨大的落地窗，几乎整个房间的一侧都被玻璃覆盖，窗户外面就是高山上亘古不化的皑皑白雪，没有拉紧窗帘而透过来的月光衬着白雪让屋内更为冰冻。  
克雷登斯走到壁炉旁，看着跳跃的火光发呆。  
他讨厌房间里巨大无比的落地玻璃窗，讨厌过于软棉宽敞的床，讨厌空旷华丽的房间。他甚至想去城堡里的阁楼里住着。  
但他不能。  
因为格林德沃。  
格林德沃是个讲究到有些挑剔的人，他偏爱一切精美华丽的东西。从城堡建造风格到城堡里每一处细节的安置，一切都顺遂他的心意。于是他也要求这里面的人也一样顺遂他的心意。  
老实说，格林德沃对自己的亲随——格林德沃的形容，他对自己的亲随格外在意和关切。他为奎妮挑了一个定制的小小衣帽间，并用各类服饰和装饰品填满了它；他为克雷登斯挑选了一名经验老道的制衣师，为他挑选了魔杖，甚至送他了一只凤凰。  
但克雷登斯还是觉得不饱足。  
以前的他并不是一个欲壑难填的人，但好像自从遇见格林德沃之后这种空虚和惶恐就塞满了他的胸腔。  
他迫切地想念旧阁楼里腐朽的木头味，被褥上长久不见阳光的潮湿发霉的气息，破旧窗户被风吹得吱吱做响的聒噪声……  
壁炉里的火烧的很旺，火光映照着克雷登斯的脸，他看着跳跃的火焰，神色莫名。  
今晚格林德沃不在城堡。  
他带着几位亲随去了别处，去参加一场圣徒的晚会。格林德沃带走了城堡里的好几位人，他甚至带上了奎妮。但克雷登斯被留下了。  
克雷登斯独独被留下来了。而格林德沃甚至带走了奎妮。  
克雷登斯从壁炉旁起身，他走出房门，城堡里空荡荡的，月光从许多落地窗透过来，让克雷登斯的影子与他做伴。  
他顺着楼梯一路走到了阁楼，阁楼的门没有锁，克雷登斯被轻易地放了进去。  
阁楼只有一扇巴掌大的小窗户，月光吝啬地照亮一小块地方。克雷登斯想了想，还是关上了阁楼的房门。门合上的一瞬间，阁楼就漆黑下来。但这份黑暗让他感到安全。  
阁楼里有股退散不去的高山雪寒的气味，是跟纽约不一样的冷，更为高不可攀的冷，冷中还带着股独特的冷香，猛地一吸气居然还会给人清新之感。这股味道让克雷登斯想起来了格林德沃。  
格林德沃会在手腕处点上两滴香水，但更贴近内里的部分就带着这股消散不去的冷香。  
格林德沃喜欢侵占别人的安全领域，每次他伸手去拍克雷登斯的肩膀或者摸他的后颈时克雷登斯都能闻见格林德沃手腕内侧点上的香水的气息。但在格林德沃把他的头按在自己的肩上时克雷登斯能够闻见他从领口处散发出来的独特冷香。奇特的冷漠，但又有很勾引人的诱惑。  
阁楼里很干净，克雷登斯找了个角落席地而坐，手臂抱上了自己的膝盖。他把头靠在墙壁上，看着那片狭小的月光发呆。  
他想起来有一晚他噩梦缠身后惊醒，在城堡里乱逛却遇见了格林德沃的经历。  
他当时在走廊里乱窜，格林德沃点着荧光闪烁在走廊找到了他。  
格林德沃上衣里面穿着白色衬衣外面披着西装外套，下面还是整整齐齐的皮裤配长靴。这对格林德沃来说这是难得衣衫不整。他先是伸手握了握克雷登斯的手，一触即放，指腹细微地划过克雷登斯的虎口。还没等克雷登斯解释什么，格林德沃没有拿着魔杖的左手打了个响指，随即一股热流顺着克雷登斯的心脏涌向全身。  
他冲克雷登斯伸出手，语调轻缓，甚至给克雷登斯一种温柔的错觉：“我的孩子，愿意陪我喝杯茶吗？”  
克里登斯抓住了格林德沃递过来的手，指尖传来的冰凉让他瑟缩了下，格林德沃注意到了克雷登斯的小动作，他在荧光闪烁的光芒下冲克雷登斯歉意地抿唇笑了下，他在笑的同时微微低下了头，这甚至让他显得纯良又无害。这次格林德沃一直牵着他的手，他走在克雷登斯的前面两步，拉着克雷登斯往自己的书房走。格林德沃拉住克雷登斯的手并没有很用力，只是松松地挽住，这让他即使是处于领导者的位置带着克雷登斯走也没有显得过分强硬，相反，克雷登斯看着墙壁上映出来的两人的影子，甚至觉得格林德沃真的正如他对克雷登斯的称呼一般把自己放在了克里登斯的长辈的位置。甚至是格外宠溺的长辈，对着还没有长大的孩子的那样包容，宽恕与亲昵。  
格林德沃的手很冷，这跟他苍白的肤色相称。克雷登斯搞不懂为什么格林德沃的体温会这么低，明明格林德沃能用一个小法术让自己瞬间暖和起来。他摸着像刚刚从冰桶里拿出来的酒瓶的玻璃表面。克雷登斯胡思乱想着，被格林德沃带进房间。  
房间里点着壁炉，房间里开着灯，很亮。书桌上面随意摊放着一些信函，摞着几本书。格林德沃带着他来到房间一侧开辟出的会客厅里，他松开克雷登斯的手转而拍了拍他的肩膀，他示意克雷登斯坐下。  
格林德沃打开会客厅处的台灯，关掉了房间里的大灯。他坐到克雷登斯对面的单人沙发上，把魔杖放在离自己有一定距离的桌面上。  
暖黄色的昏暗灯光营造出来一种温馨的氛围，格林德沃抬手召唤来茶具，他侧了侧头，问克雷登斯：“想要喝点什么吗？”  
克雷登斯放在膝盖上的手指揪紧了裤子上的布料，他低着头，不敢直视格林德沃：“都可以的。”  
克雷登斯的视线内格林德沃交叠起双腿，他往后靠了靠，塞在裤子里的衬衫往外滑出来了些。  
一杯棕褐色的液体被递到了克雷登斯手边，他伸手接过，指腹隔着白瓷器皿感受到了灼热的温度。  
“很晚了，喝点热可可吧。”格林德沃对他说道。  
克雷登斯飞速地扫了眼格林德沃，对面的人手肘撑在扶手上，右手勾着杯柄，垂着眼，神色带着倦意。  
格林德沃喝了两口后就把手里的杯子挥手送走了，他靠着椅背半眯着眼，像是在休憩，又像在不着痕迹地打量克雷登斯。  
克雷登斯的手下意识地颤抖起来，他把杯子放到桌面上避免发出响动让格林德沃察觉。  
“你很紧绷，我的孩子。”格林德沃开口的语气像是在叹息，他的嗓音低压，发音时的音色近乎绵哑。  
克雷登斯张了张口试图解释什么，却发现自己没有什么能说出口的。  
格林德沃闭了闭眼，他抬手揉了揉自己的眉心，像是被什么重大难题困扰般。  
两人间的沉默近乎压垮克雷登斯，在他溺毙的前一秒格林德沃开口救了他。  
“我不是很确定……”格林德沃睁开眼看着克雷登斯，异色瞳中冰白色那只在黑暗中熠熠生辉：“告诉我孩子，你在追求什么？”  
克雷登斯只好摇摇头，他不敢直视格林德沃的眼睛，那会让他有种被对面的人完全看透的错觉。  
“好吧。”格林德沃像是做出某种妥协般叹了口气：“那不如我们来聊聊吧。”  
“我知道你一直感到怀疑。”格林德沃十指相抵合在胸前，他向前倾了倾身，眼神锐利：“我并不是试图使你感到困扰，但是我的孩子，你要牢牢记住的一点就是你不能怀疑我对你的真切情谊。我对你所做的一切的出发点都是你，请不要在这点上对我有所置喙。”  
克雷登斯被迫点头，他诺诺地说：“好的，先生。”  
格林德沃却笑了，他摇摇头，从克雷登斯对面的沙发上站起身走到克雷登斯旁边的空位上坐下。他靠的很近，膝盖跟克雷登斯的膝盖碰在一起。格林德沃还伸出靠近克雷登斯一边的手臂揽住克雷登斯的肩膀。  
“不要总是这样，我的孩子，在我面前你不需要掩饰什么，我也不需要你为我表演出什么。"格林德沃凑近了克雷登斯，他说话间的呼吸打在克雷登斯的侧颈上，带来一股痒意。  
“我知道你最近时常感到困惑，你在怀疑自己是否做出了正确的决定。”克雷登斯感受到肩膀上格林德沃的掌心的凉意渗透过衣服打到皮肤上，他低着头，不做出回应。  
格林德沃垂下眼睫，他停顿了一下，随即继续道：“有些时候一些选择并不重要，我们的人生其实只是由几个重大的决定所组成的。不要对自己产生质疑，我的孩子，你只需要看清楚你究竟想要什么。你的内心才是驱使你成为什么样的人的最终方向。”  
“那么我究竟想要什么？”克雷登斯侧过脸，想要追寻格林德沃的视线。  
格林德沃收回搭在他肩膀上的手，他侧过身，双手捧住克雷登斯的脸颊，跟他额头相贴。  
“嘘嘘。”格林德沃的手指安抚性质地蹭着克雷登斯的脸颊，他放缓了声音，低沉的声线试图压下克雷登斯的迷惘与暴躁。  
格林德沃说道：“别着急，放轻松我的孩子。我知道你是特殊的，你绝对是这个世界上最为独一无二的。这就是为什么我一直在邀请你的原因。永远，永远不要质疑自己，我的孩子。当你要质疑自己的时候一定要想一想，我说过，你是特殊的。你看，我能看出你的内心，亲爱的，别被自己的伪装骗到了。问问你自己吧，我的孩子。不要问我，这个问题的答案你要自己去挖掘到。我不想诱导你，我只想告诉你，不要对自己感到恐惧，遵从自己的内心，听从自己内心深处的答案，只有这样你才能得到真正的宁静。”  
克雷登斯在格林德沃缓慢但不容置疑的话里渐渐平静下来，他小心翼翼地伸出手搂住格林德沃的腰，把自己的头靠在格林德沃的颈窝处。格林德沃一手护住克雷登斯的后脑一手抚摸着克雷登斯的后背，他随着手上安抚性质的抚摸开口宽慰道：“没关系，我的孩子。有我在。”  
格林德沃的体温是偏低的，但那天晚上那个长久的怀抱对克雷登斯来说却是那样的温暖。  
一阵冷风顺着阁楼楼顶破损的缝隙里灌进来，克雷登斯忍不住打了个寒战。他怀念热可可醇香甜美的味道，他怀念格林德沃书房会客厅的暖光，他怀念格林德沃偏凉的皮肤……  
克雷登斯觉得自己绝对是魔怔了。  
他毫不怀疑格林德沃对他的利用之心，哦，他憎恨提到这一点。他能察觉到格林德沃的温柔和耐心后不加掩饰的一分不耐和厌烦，但他依旧控制不住自己不去想格林德沃的怀抱，格林德沃的声音，格林德沃的神貌。他恨格林德沃，但毫无疑问他更恨这样的自己。  
他对格林德沃的不可抗拒，像是禁酒令下的美国人对酒精的追求。如此错误，又如此具有诱惑。  
阁楼里浅薄的月光暗淡下来，估计是有云朵遮住了月亮。  
克雷登斯望着那扇狭小的窗子发呆，大脑放空，逃离让他感到窒息的现实。  
或许他应该见见格林德沃，克雷登斯不着调地想。如果格林德沃能用他那堪比魔鬼的语言让他被蒙蔽就好了，那样他只需要按着格林德沃给他安排好的路走下去。但另一方面克雷登斯又恨不得自己再清醒一点，他不愿意做格林德沃手下一颗棋子，哪怕是一颗十分重要的棋子。  
太阳逐渐升起，照在阁楼里的阳光毫无暖意。  
克雷登斯不知道自己在阁楼里呆了多久，直到他听见了门外传来登上阁楼楼梯的脚步声。  
克雷登斯猛地起身，差点又栽回地面。长久保持一个姿势让他小腿发麻，猛地起身让他大脑充血。他的心脏也开始病态地跳，跳地他眼前发晕。  
一双手扶住了他的手臂，那是一双苍白的，冰凉的，骨节分明的手。  
他还来不及反应手的主人是谁就听见一声叹息传到自己的耳朵里。  
“我不会问你为什么直到你想要告诉我。”格林德沃的声音永远那么不急不慢，像是永远胜券在握，永远带着股王者独有的宽恕：“现在你愿意跟我下楼吗？我想拜托奎妮为你做点吃的。”  
克雷登斯反手扣住格林德沃的手臂，他望向格林德沃的眼睛：“我想跟你聊聊邓布利多。那个邓布利多。”  
格林德沃的瞳色幽深，他看着克雷登斯的眼睛，嘴角勾出一个完美的弧度。  
“当然可以，我的孩子。”  
格林德沃反问道：“为什么不呢。”

END


End file.
